official_pp_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ego x Super
“Hello?” Ego picked up the phone call from his sister, Super. Super was calling him to pick her up from school on a rainy day. She waited for him to pick her up, sadly with all the other kids in detention, secretly desiring for her to reveal her ass to them. They all sent her dick pictures, hoping that they would be the one for her. But there was only one person Super was interested in. This, in fact, was the reason that landed her in detention. “H-hi, big bro. Can you pick me up please?~” She grinned nervously, looking at all the eyes staring at her. ' ' To Super, it all seemed like it was last night..perhaps because it was. A naughty picture was taken of her beloved older brother’s dick while he was asleep. Earlier that day, she began to stare at it. I mean, who wouldn’t resist feeling Onii-chan’s warmth and smell through the screen instead of paying attention in class? And as all good things come to an end..a student ended up discovering what she was staring at. Straight to the office she went. Principal Cello called Super and Ego’s parents and told them the situation, leading up to her after school detention. However, that wouldn’t be the end of her punishments, because she had yet to even come home yet. Oh, the beating she’d receive. It sent shivers down her spine just imagining it. Ego’s car stopped in front of the school. He gave the car horn a press, and his adoring little sister was speeding through the halls and out of the school. Super’s heart was pounding—her body was hot. It was *her* Onii-chan. But something didn’t seem quite right. He had a distant smile on his face, and signaled for her to hop in the car. A feeling as if a bullet had pierced through Super overcame her, as she emptily stepped in the car. As a minute passed, Super finally opened her mouth. “U-um..aren’t we going home?” She suggested. “No..at least, not yet.” Ego replied with his forehead pressed against the steering wheel. “Why are you acting so tense, Onii-chan?” Super smiled, anxiously. “I heard about the situation too.” ' ' Time stopped for a moment, then popped back into place. Except when it did, Super’s face was red, and her body was burning up. *Does he know whose dick I took a picture of..? If he finds out…* She bit her lip, waiting for him to respond. “I don’t know whose house you snuck into to take that picture, but as of now your doors and windows will be permanently locked. I can’t let my little sister lose her innocence so quickly. It’s my duty as a big brother.” ' ' “E...Ehh!?” Super moved back. “What? Am I not right about you sneaking into someone’s house?” Ego sighed heavily. “N-no..you’re right, I’m sorry.” Super looked down, with her hair concealing the enormous grin on her face. *I can’t believe Onii-chan is so dense..it just makes crave him mooore!~* She thought to herself. “Mom and Dad are busy with work, so they left the duty of punishing you to me. I can’t believe you’d do this, Super..I’m really disappointed in you.” Super’s brief moment of happiness faced an immediate end. The sharp pain in her chest ached, as she stared at the floor for the rest of the car ride home. ' ' This..this was the last thing she wanted to hear from *him.* ' ' Occasionally, Ego would glance back at her to check how his precious little sister was doing. But each time, his heart sank further. He couldn’t bear to see his little sister like this. It pained Ego to no ends. ' ' “Go to your room. I’ll be there in a minute to install the locks on your doors and windows.” Ego set his backpack down, walking into the kitchen. Super pushed each leg in front of the other. Never had she felt so feeble. After the last step of stairs remaining, she limped into her room and collapsed on her bed. ' ' A knock at the door was heard. “Come in.” Super’s monotone voice replied. The door gently opened, and Ego came in with a plate of food and a drink. “I’m not hungry.” She buried her face in her pillow. Super couldn’t bear to face her Onii-chan, not after what he said to her in the car. Ego sat down on the bed. “I’m..sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I did in the car. We’re all just worried about you because we love you so much. Plus, we don’t want you to fall for the wrong guy who won’t take care of you and make you happy. Me, Mom and Dad don’t know if you can make the decision yet. You’re still only in 8th grade.” Ego sat on the bed, waiting for the suspenseful reply he was expecting. However, the reply didn’t come. He sighed. “If you need anything, just call my name..” Ego began to get up. Super’s hand yanked on his shirt. “What is i-“ He turned around to see Super with tears streaming down her cheeks. “Onii-chan..I did make the right choice..you have to believe me..” She sobbed endlessly. “I don’t know, Super..you’re still very young.” Ego began to walk away again. His shirt was yanked back stronger this time. “ONII-CHAN, I KNOW YOU’RE THE RIGHT CHOICE!” Super’s unstable voice rang out across the walls. She sniffled, resting her head against the side of Ego’s shirt. “M..Me?” Ego’s concerned face turned gentle. He sat back down. The pain in his chest was too much to ignore. “I’ll do anything if you stop crying..anything. I just can’t let you out of this house.” He wiped the tears across her cheeks. “I don’t need to get out of the house, I just need you to love me the same way I love you.” Super’s lip quivered. Ego moved Super onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her tightly. “I do love you, silly.” He replied. “But do you love me as a woman..?” Super kept sobbing into Ego’s now wet shirt. Ego looked at the ceiling. Super’s tears stopped. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “This bulge I’m feeling is the answer I was looking for..” Super looked up at him, with adoring eyes. “You said you’d do anything to make me happy again.” Ego nodded, blushing heavily. ' ' Super began to take off her pants. “I want you to make me a woman..you’re the only one I will ever choose, Onii-chan. ' ' *So that picture of the dick..that was mine..?* Ego thought to himself. It finally all made sense to him. ' ' *Had I had feelings for her all this time?* ' ' The answer he was trying to answer became postponed, as his adoring little sister’s virgin pussy was grinding up against his throbbing glock. And that 17 was ready to shoot bullets. Ego’s giant yet gentle hands made their way up her shirt. “Do you like any boy at your school?” Ego asked. “I’m just curious..” He inhaled heavily, as his dick “Damn why are you so flat? You remind me of a flat girl I’ve heard of at my high school...I think her name was Foxy wasn’t it? She dated a guy named Poks and he always talked about how flat she was and how she wouldn’t have been fit for the sex life he had planned”. Ego explained, as he began caressing the edges of her tits. “At least I still have room to grow, Onii-chan~. You’re being so rough.” Super’s hips began to move faster. Her already hot thighs became sticky, but not with just sweat. Ego firmly grasped her torso, holding her in place. “Onii-chan, it won’t do to just be by the door..you should come in my house.” Super winked. Ego’s lips were quivering—he couldn’t resist it any longer. His heart swelled with pride knowing his beloved sister chose him out of everyone. “Whatever you say, princess.” He grunted, as he slid his sausage in the griller. Super squeezed his dick like nothing he’s ever felt- the FBI would certainly be knocking at his door after attaining pussy this ripe. He began to slide in and out, as Super simultaneously began whimpering. “Does it hurt..?” Ego gently placed his hand on her clit. “No, Onii-chan. I’ll be fine.~” Her lips pressed against his, as now both of their pelvises began moving. Love juices were flying everywhere as the siblings passionately clapped against each other. Wandering hands flew across every inch of each other’s body, and soon, Super’s wrists were pinned to the bed. plummeted deep inside his little sister. “No, since you’re not there.” She gasped for air. Sweat covered both of their bodies. “Well..what do you look in a boy?” He rebounded to the same topic. “Anyone identical to Onii-chan, and last time I checked, there’s nobody identical to my Onii-chan.” Super’s breath became fatigued. “I promise I’ll take good care of you..” Ego wrapped his arms around Super, thrusting with all his force. “You-hf..better..take responsibility for what you’re doing..you’re my-hf boyfriend now.~” She hiccuped at the pleasure. The tip of his dick was reaching deeper and deeper each time. “I’ve been dreaming about this for a long time, I can’t believe I’ll get to do this everyday..we can feel good together everyday, Onii-chan..and one day, when we grow up, we can have kids of our own.” Super slung her arms around Ego. Her eyes widened. “Y-your ochinchin..it’s twitching.” Looking down at where the fort was being raided, the whole place was drenched. The dick that was pounding Super’s pussy was entirely swabbed with love juice. “Come on, Onii-chan..poke my pussy harder than Penguin! I want you to fuck me good just like how Principal Cello did to Vice Principal Hash!~” Ego put everything into this thrust, knowing that he could claim his priceless sister's innocence before any uncommitted rat of a male could. He was the only one fit for her—and he would see through to it that Super remained safe. “I’m cumming, Super!” Ego announced. Super’s tits jiggled up and down, with her shaking legs up in the air. “Do it, Onii-chan! Give me your thick cum..!” She pleaded, as Ego busted a fat load inside. He pulled out, releasing a sticky river that spread onto Super’s stomach. “We’re gonna have lots of kids..” Super breathed heavily. “I wouldn’t want anyone else to bear mine.” Ego said, as he collapsed next to his little sister, immediately falling asleep. “You’re so dense, Onii-chan. But I love that about you, just like I love everything else.~” Super snuggled in between Ego’s arms, and the two fell asleep. And so, as a wise man Rocko once said, Incest is Wincest. ' ' Eventually, Rocko and Ego both ended up in jail and met 6ix9ine. Then the soap turned real slippy, uh. ' ' **end**